Star Trek: Archer
|first published = TBA |last published = TBA }} Star Trek: Archer is a planned Star Trek fan fiction, taking place in the 24th century on board the USS Archer under the command of Captain Kelly Martin and her crew are defending the Federation from the invading Dominion faction from the Gamma Quadrant. Summary The year is 2373 and the United Federation of Planets is at war with the Dominion with the lost of Deep Space 9 to the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, the battles are lost and force retreats are every engagements of the war the crew of the is apart of the 6th fleet defending key Federation planets from the Dominion/Cardassian forces. Cast Starring *Peyton List as Captain Kelly Martin-CO of the USS Archer, Daughter of Captain John Martin and Captain Elizabeth Shelby, Graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2375 earned her commission of Captain during Operation Return during the Dominion War. She was awarded with her fourth pip and the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor and got command of the USS Archer and waits her new first officer. *Jason Monma as Commander H'mepc-XO of the USS Archer and the first Klingon first officer, born on the Klingon Homeworld and wanted to be apart of Starfleet after learning about them from Ambassador Worf. He graduated Starfleet Academy and served on many ships till he got the posting onboard the Archer as first officer. Also Starring *Jewel Strafie as Ltcmdr. Kaylee Frye-Chief Engineer of the USS Archer, She was rescued by the Archer during the invasion of sector 114 during the Dominion War, she was with her family trying to evacuate with the rest of the colonist but was cut off from her family and nearly killed by a Jem'hadar warrior till she was rescued by marines from the USS Archer and reunited with her mother and brother but her father lost his life and she wanted to join the crew as chief engineer and Captain Martin agreed. *Brenda Song as Ens./Ltjg/Lt Wendy Wu-Chief conn officer of the USS Archer, She was placed at the penal colony in New Zealand for disobeying orders from her superior officer on a mission that resulted in the death of 2 crewmen, and she was charged with disobeying orders. Captain Martin visits the colony and offers her another chance at redeeming herself and she took the offer and so far she's doing well as chief conn officer. Brenda Song was asked to be apart of this series by her former Sweet Life on Deck Debby Ryan to join her. *Robert Downey Junior as Ltjg James Mitchell-Chief Security onboard the Archer, *Chris Evans as Ens. Howard Mason-Chief Operations Officer of the USS Archer, *Miley Cyrus as Ltjg/Lt/Ltcmdr. Jamie Mitchell-New chief of security/tactical officer of the Archer, Mitchell initially appears as a junior officer fulfilling several roles on the bridge. When her brother was killed in a line of duty at the end of the first season, the Jamie Mitchell character succeeded him as the ship's chief of security and tactical officer. *Chris Hensworth as Dr. Michael Donaldson-The USS Archer‍ 's original chief medical officer. Hensworht was fired after the first season and was replaced by Bianca Lawson. *Bianca Lawson as Dr. Kaycee Horton-New CMO of the USS Archer, The Horton character was created to replace Dr. Donaldson for the show's second season. instead of being called "Doctor", she was called either Miss Horton or Commander Horton, by her crewmates. Lawson joined the cast for the second season and remained for the remainder of the series. *Claudia Black as Lauren Johansson-Counselor of the Archer, Claudia joined the cast as the Australian native ship's counselor. Like Lawson, she remained for the remainder of the series. Recurring characters Episodes Trivia Notes